


Laser Tag

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, a bit of cursing (strong language), basically just fluff, hermione granger - Freeform, lets pretend they have laser tag in the wizarding world, ron weasley - Freeform, sorry for any mistakes, thank you, they get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: By the time Harry was done speaking, his face was right in front of Draco's, lips softly, but not really, touching his and all Draco desperately wanted to do was surge forward to kiss Harry. Draco was frozen, however, after hearing the words that poured out of Harry's mouth and his heart was pounding in his chest.---Or, where Draco and Harry, along with the others, go laser tagging and Harry (cutely) cheats to win.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt on Tumblr and I thought it was really cute, so I wrote it :) Hope you like it ! x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Draco carefully peeked across the stacked boxes that he was hiding behind, not wanting to be noticed, his eyes searching across the room in suspicion. The room was quiet, eerily quiet, too quiet. Draco can even hear the blood rushing in his ears from the adrenaline and anticipation running through his veins. 

They had all spontaneously decided that lasergaming had been a good idea, after several complaints of being bored were thrown around the room. They being; Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Harry and Draco. 

After the war and after everything that had come with it as consequence, they had all returned for their Eight Year at Hogwarts. All of them had been surprised to see one another, not expecting the others to be there. And, all of them had been craving a year of no stress about a war, no stress about choosing a side. This had lead to the developing of a slow, but amazing (even Draco has to admit) friendship between all of them, putting all feelings of enmity behind them, all of them too tired to care about that. Now, fast forward four years, Draco was working at the Ministry alongside Hermione, Ron and Harry. The group still meets a few times every week, and today had in fact been a day that the group met up at their regular place, The Leaky Cauldron. 

All Draco remembers is sitting at their usual booth in one moment, amusingly listening to the whines about being bored of having the regular routine and wanting to do something else than drink (though honestly, what's wrong with drinking, especially after a week of hard work?), and the next moment he's standing in a room, a laser gun thrust into his hand, ducking behind things to avoid being tagged. 

The game had evolved fast, Ron and Hermione getting tagged first, as they couldn't keep their hands off each other for just five minutes before they were caught snogging in their hiding place by Harry. After that it had been Blaise and Pansy, who had been secretly working together, but ended up tagging each other out accidentally, both having expected the other to be someone else after they bumped into each other. The last one to go out had been Luna, having been tagged by Draco himself. So now, Draco has been hiding from Harry, the old rivalism and feelings of competition rising between them again, both wanting to win the game desperately. 

If Draco had to be quite honest with himself, he had been developing some, non-platonic feelings for Harry. He suspects that is had started feeling this way during their Eight Year, where Draco and Harry had kicked of their friendship quickly. Both boys had been having difficulties with sleeping, and often found themselves sitting next to each other in front of the fireplace in the Common Room. At first they had been quiet, not talking much to each other, still not quite trusting the other. But gradually, they had started opening up to each other, even telling each other secrets they had never mentioned aloud before. Draco, as he had been focusing too much on getting things right in his life, hadn't given feelings he might have felt during those nights any mind. After they finished at Hogwarts though, and they started working at the Ministry in close proximity everyday, his mind had been getting more and more aware of thoughts and feelings one really should not be having about a former rival and now close friend. He had a sneaking suspicion that Harry might return the feelings, if the harmless flirting at work was anything to go by, although knowing his luck, it could also just be Draco's mind playing tricks on him. He hoped it wasn't though, wanting for once to have something work out in his favour, especially with someone in his life who actually understands not only what he has gone through, but also just him overall. 

Right now, though, Draco reminded himself, he should be looking for Harry to tag him out so he can finally defeat the Gryffindor for once, and not think about ways to get with him.

Draco gets pulled out of his thoughts by a sound coming from his left, and his hand tightened around the gun that he was holding, readying himself to turn around and start shooting. Before Draco could turn around though, he felt warm arms sneaking around his waist. A warm body pressed against his back, and lips touched his left ear. Draco's breathing hitched, even though he couldn't see his attacker, it quite obviously had to be Harry as they were the only two left in the room. He instinctively pressed his body back, forgetting about the game, wanting to feel more of Harry's warmth. 

'’Boo'', a voice whispered in his ear and Draco jumped, getting startled out his trance. Somehow, Draco remembered where they were and instantly turned around in the arms that were still holding him. Bad idea, Draco thought. Draco stared in the green emerald eyes, and his breath hitched from the close proximity they were in. He hadn't quite considered that Harry's face would be this close to his, so close that he could feel the boy's warm breath fanning across his face. 

His mind caught up with him, once again, and Draco lifted the gun, wanting to aim it at Harry to tag him out. Harry saw it coming though, and stopped the movement by letting Draco's waist go with one hand and shooting down to grab onto Draco's left wrist. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, annoyance replacing the overwhelmed feeling of having Harry pressed up against his body. ''That's not fair, Po-'', Draco began to say but he was cut off by Harry moving forward, quickly and swiftly, pushing Draco back with his body, causing Draco's back to collide with the boxes he was hiding behind with a groan. Harry's body pressed up against his again. Draco heard Harry let out a low chuckle and Draco's breath hitched again. He lifted his head with wide eyes. What in Merlin's name does Potter think he's doing? 

''You know'', Draco eyes shifted to Harry's lips when the boy started speaking again in a soft voice before he lifted his eyes back to Harry's eyes, as the boy continued. ''I've been waiting so long for this. Getting you alone, kind of, just you and me in a room.'' Draco's breathing sped up at the words, confusion growing. ''Wanted so long to push you against my desk, or against the door of our offices, or pulling you into my lap. Wanted to kiss you for so long, Draco. It's not fair, you strutting around at work, so fucking elegant, always looking so fucking good, Draco. That's not fair.'' 

By the time Harry was done speaking, his face was right in front of Draco's, lips softly, but not really, touching his and all Draco desperately wanted to do was surge forward to kiss Harry. Draco was frozen, however, after hearing the words that poured out of Harry's mouth and his heart was pounding in his chest. Draco managed to find his voice, though, and breathlessly whispered, ''Why didn't you, then?'' and Draco sucked in a breath before continuing, ''Why don't you, now?''

Draco saw Harry searching his face and held his breath, for what he doesn't know. He must have not found what he was looking for though, as after a few moments Harry smiled and slowly, so very slowly, closed the distance that was left between the two. And Draco slowly released the breath he was holding, anticipation building again.

The moment Draco felt his lips touch warm, slightly chapped lips, he sighed. Draco melted in Harry's arms, enjoying the feeling of Harry's lips pressed on his own. At last, after 5 years, Draco thinks and he moves his arms up to wind them around Harry's neck. Draco can still feel Harry smiling against his lips, and Draco slowly starts moving his lips. Harry reciprocated, his mouth opening slightly, his tongue sliding out and tracing Draco's lower lip softly. Draco let out a soft moan, his own lips parting slightly, allowing Harry's tongue to find his in a slow battle of dominance. Draco let Harry take the lead of the kiss, pressing his body against Harry's a bit more, and he felt Harry sigh softly before tightening his hold around Draco's waist, where his arms had settled. 

The need for air got necessary, and Draco hesitantly pulled back, not really wanting to. He let his forehead rest against Harry's, his hand caressing the back of his neck. They stood in silence for a moment, before Harry opened his mouth again. 

''I did mean everything I said, you know? I do actually like you, in a I want to be more than friends way.'' 

Draco smiled softly at Harry, his heart racing, before Draco averted his eyes, ''I like you too, in a I want to be more than friends way.''

Harry chuckled and quickly tightened his hold a bit more around Draco for a moment, before loosening the hold again and pulling back, his hand lifting Draco's head, and Harry looked into Draco's eyes again with a smirk. ''Good, I just wanted to have that cleared out, making sure we were on the same page here. I didn't want you think that the kiss didn't mean anything to me. Not before I do this.''

The words warmed Draco's heart, before he realized what Harry had said. What? Do what, Draco thought, what was Harry planning? Draco was about to open his mouth to ask Harry what he was talking about, when Harry stepped out of the position that they were in. In a flash of a moment, Harry had pulled out his laser gun, aiming it at Draco before shooting it, tagging Draco out of the game, causing Harry to inevitably win the game. Draco looked down at his vest, where Harry had shot, then looked back up at Harry, and saw amusement written across Harry's face. Draco's mind caught up with what happened, and he scowled at Harry, his hand lifting to point an accusing finger at Harry, who had turned to walk away with a smug look on his face after having won the game.

''What the fuck, Potter? What the actual fuck? That is not how the fucking game works. You can't just kiss me, then shoot me and just casually walk away. That's cheating. You come back here this instant, you absolute git.'' Draco quickly followed the retreating back of Harry, still rambling. 

The only thing that answered Draco's frantic, and quite annoyed, rambling, though, was Harry's loud laughter. Even though Draco's heart warmed at the sound, and he frankly had to admit it was quite an amazing strategy to win and he thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it, his competitiveness did not let the annoyance at the situation cease. How dare he pull something like that and be so adorably smug about it?

This boy was going to be the death of him, but first, he was definitely going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know how it was ! :) x


End file.
